Day of Fun and Firsts
by fullmetalfairytailhunter
Summary: Levy and Lily manage to convince Gajeel to go to a water amusement park for a day but, when Lily leaves them alone, sparks fly.


**Hey guys! I know I should have the next chapter out for The Dragon and The Midget but, when my friend rboz decided to draw based on the new OVA, I got distracted with this. It's a simple one shot and it's my first time with Lily so, I hope you enjoy! This is for Rusky!**

* * *

"Why are we here again, Shrimp?"

Gajeel folded his arms over his bare chest to glance over at the small mage who stood next to him in her red and white striped bikini.

Levy managed to convince Gajeel to accompany her to a water park that included a large aquarium and more slides than any person could imagine. She simply wanted to spend time with the tall mage and his powerful exceed partner who she had grown extremely fond of. Of course, it took some convincing but, Lily helped by dropping hints that Levy would love to go and that it may gain Gajeel extra points with the Solid Script mage. Even though it was obvious to Lily, and Levy but, Gajeel had no idea, that Gajeel actually wanted to accompany her just to be in her presence and watch over her, even if this wasn't his ideal place to go, the dragonslayer feigned disinterest.

Levy smiled up at her companion, as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"To have fun, Gajeel! When was the last time you did that?"

The black-haired mage looked down at Levy and glared.

"I have fun all the time, Bookworm. Just the other day, Lily and I sparred."

Levy and the tiny cat, who stood next to the short female, looked at each other and rolled their eyes before she retorted with an exasperated glance.

"Fun that _doesn't_ involve violence or the possibility of getting injured."

Gajeel just rolled his eyes in return and grunted in response before he started walking towards a sitting area where there were hundreds of white lounge chairs but, there was a particular section that was slightly split off from the rest, surrounded by fake foliage and rocks. Levy squealed in delight and rushed over to the little alcove with her flip flops slapping the stone ground and her bag that was slung over her shoulder bounced off her hip.

"This is perfect! We'll put our stuff her and then go on slides!"

Lily chuckled as he deposited his tiny bag at the end of a chair.

"You two go have fun, I'm going to the aquarium. Happy told me to tell him the details when we get back."

"Are you sure Lily? You don't want to join us?"

The black exceed shook his head as he walked toward the entrance to the aquarium shooting Levy a wink over his shoulder that earned him a subtle blush that crawled across her cheeks.

Once Levy had gained her composure, she turned to Gajeel, finding him sprawled across a lounge chair that he claimed as his by spreading his towel across it. She walked over to him with an angry pout.

"Hey! Slides! Fun!"

The short mage poked his exposed side, enticing a growl from the dragonslayer who rolled onto his side to continue relaxing.

Levy huffed in irritation and poked him again in an attempt at rousing his attention.

"Gajeel."

She continued to poke him, finding her own amusement in such an immature and childish action. Finally, the dragonslayer couldn't take it anymore and, in a flash, gripped her small wrist in his large, calloused hand as he spun in his seat to face her, not realizing their proximity.

"Oi, Bookworm! Knock it-"

Their faces were inches apart and their noses were nearly touching. Levy stood unmoving over him as Gajeel had her wrist in his grasp, holding her close. The tall mage's face turned red and he immediately released her wrist and sprung out of his seat, nearly knocking over the small mage beside him. Gajeel cleared his throat and scratched his head.

"So, uh, slides, Shrimp?"

Levy giggled as her lips curved into a smile and she nodded.

"Yeah!"

Gajeel turned to glance at his companion when he noticed a pot that had been hanging above them from the tree, that offered coverage for their space, moments before, plummeting toward the short mage's head.

"LEVY!"

The dragonslayer immediately sprang into action, grabbing Levy around the waist as he shoved her out of the way. Before the both of them could land on the ground in a heap, Gajeel twisted them so he would land on the hard stone ground, preventing the blue-haired mage from getting hurt. The two Fairy Tail mages landed heavily on the floor as the pot crashed to the ground, right where Levy had been seconds before.

"That was too close for comfort."

Levy's eyes were wide, staring at the broken pottery that sprayed dirt and pieces of plant all over the place. She sighed in relief and turned to Gajeel, who still had his arms around her.

"Thanks Gaje-"

Once more, the two mages found their faces mere inches apart. Levy had unknowingly clutched her arms around Gajeel's neck and her legs around his waist in fear. Her companion had his arms wrapped around her tiny waist and was still holding her close as though someone or something would wrench her away from him. The iron dragonslayer's cheeks began to redden as Levy slowly untangled her arms. The small woman couldn't drag her eyes from the deep, ruby red of his and inched closer as she gently placed her hand on his neck to bring him toward her. As her eyes closed in anticipation, she felt his muscles tense as he moved, closing the gap between the two mages.

Their lips brushed once and they paused as if testing the waters before diving head first into an unexplored abyss. Then, their lips completely connected and Levy was lost in the warmth that was spreading from the middle of her abdomen to the very tips of her toes and fingers sending a delicious shiver down her spine. Gajeel's hand crept up to her upper back, pulling her closer as Levy placed her free hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat beneath her small palm.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Levy squeaked, jumping out of Gajeel's lap, standing as fast as she could as her face turned almost the exact shade of Gajeel's eyes. The iron dragonslayer stood beside her and cleared his throat, looking everywhere but at his exceed partner who had a satisfied smirk splayed across his face.

"Slides anyone?"

"Y-yes please!"

* * *

The three Fairy Tail mages spent the day going to every attraction in the park that they could manage, going on slides, and even going back to the aquarium to see more of the fish. Gajeel had gone to get drinks with Lily while Levy relaxed at their special alcove, hidden from the rest of the guests.

"Finally."

The iron dragonslayer glanced at his partner in confusion while they walked to the concession stand.

"Hmm?"

Lily gave him a knowing smile.

"You and her. It took you long enough."

Gajeel's cheeks became a bright shade of red as he stuttered.

"S-shut up!"

The small exceed laughed happily while they got their drinks and headed back to their spot.

"You better not mess this up, Gajeel."

There was a moment of silence as they rounded the corner to their seats and, as Gajeel was about to answer, they came upon the sight of Levy curled up on Gajeel's towel, sleeping heavily, worn out from their day of fun.

The iron dragonslayer smiled softly down at the small woman as he placed their drinks on the ground next to their chairs.

"I won't."

Gajeel finally answered as he brushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

"I won't let anything hurt her anymore."


End file.
